


Maybe this Time

by spaceChai



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Tall dark and moody writer vs. cheerful enthusiastic and sarcastic reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceChai/pseuds/spaceChai
Summary: Heartbroken novelist and writer Ben Solo returned home to sulk and wants to be left alone but his Dad hired Rey, a charming lively girl who used to lived with his parents when he was away, to babysit him.And now everyday is a battle with the stubborn girl who is a romanticist while he doesnt believe in love anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was a beautiful Saturday morning.

In the luxurious Coruscant Towers Hotel, famous novelist and writer Kylo Ren was fixing his hair in a shoulder length side part style.Feeling Contented with his work, he looked at the mirror for a moment, light brown eyes and clean shaven he thought he looked great, behind his reflection He can see his suit and tux lying neatly in the bed. It was one of the biggest day in his life....it was a wedding day.

Dressing up, fitting in, he looked at himself in the mirror again, his heart racing wildly..he was nervous as hell, he was afraid he might do something stupid or trip on the floor or something. Afterall, it was one of the most unforgettable day of his life.  
He pinned a white rose in his pocket, he's ready but his heart and mind cant stop racing.  
A knocked on the door. Four rowdy gentlemen in suit came in his room, the groomsmen...  
They all huddled excitingly and lively together with Ren and a photographer took pictures of them for the wedding video and album.

30 minutes later.

He stood waiting in front of the altar, the wedding ceremony is to take place in the small garden chapel of the hotel. The place was decorated beautifully with flowers, and ribbons and the guests dressed elegantly. Sweat trickled in his temple and he cant hold the desperate sigh coming out his mouth. His best friend Hux patted his back to calm him down, he gave him a weak smile that says "dont mind me, I'm Ok". Then the music started, Canon in D was playing..

The door of the chapel opened, the bridesmaids all smiles and beautiful came in first followed by the Maid of Honor; a very tall, elegant, blonde woman (who happens to be his publisher and editor) looked at Kylo and gave him an encouraging smile and behind her two cute flower girls were throwing rose petals of many colors in the carpet lastly...there she was the most beautiful woman of them all....The Bride.

The moment he saw her, Kylo was stunned. She was so beautiful in white he forgot to breathe. While the bride was walking slowly towards the aisle, she looked at Kylo, her eyes were glassy and he knew she was holding back her tears. The elaborate beading and design of her empire waist wedding gown shone like diamonds and despite the 5 months baby bump she still looked gorgeous and very beautiful. Kylo smiled back, his eyes turning red with unshed tear. Five years of being together with this beautiful woman was the best thing that happened to him. five years of happiness, laughter, fighting, making up and making out, the promises they made with each other, the perfect wedding they had planned together, the number of children they were gonna have-all of it is happening in front of his eyes. When the bride reached the altar, she held her hand and the handsome groom took it...Hux took it, his best friend.  
And reality hit him again, that those promises and plans will not be with him anymore but with his bestfriend; The father of the baby she's carrying.

Hux took Bazine's hand and faced the priest, ready to exchange their wedding vows. Kylo, the best-man along with the groomsmen took their seats. Kylo watched them holding hands, taking small glances and smiling with each other and his heart aches like it was being stabbed multiple times.  
He can't take this anymore...

He wondered why he still accepted Hux's offer to be his bestman? Maybe to prove to them that after three months of finding out about their affair he had gotten over it, that he had forgiven them. He was wrong.  
~~~  
3 months ago.

After five months of being away, of touring the world, of signing books and promoting the movie that is based on his novel and his newly released best seller and upcoming book; he was happy to finally come home to his girlfriend who had been very sad when he left. But when he came home he was met with a different Bazine. She wasn't the loving and cheerful Bazine anymore, she was awkward and jumpy and everytime he tries to kiss her in the lips or wants to make love with her she stops him and when he asks why its like she wants to tell him something or cry. One night, Kylo surprises her in one of her runway shows. Bazine was a model and Kylo had told her that he cant see her show due to a meeting with his publisher but that was a lie because he wanted to surprise her to make up for the 5 months. He had filled her dressing room with flowers, tulips and roses were her favorites but aside from it all he had readied a little box in his pocket. To finally propose... The lights were off and he was waiting for her until he heard her voice. kylo was nervous and readied himself, he kneeled and took the box out but as the voice came close he heard another voice. It was a man's and very familiar...Hux...  
The room was dark and the door was a little bit open. The two of them stopped by the door and Kylo can hear them clearly behind it. "I don't know what to say to him hux, i just cant...it will break him." Bazine sobbed "but eventually he will find out." Hux had said mournfully. Kylo was confused, what was going on? He stood and was going to pull the door open when he heard Bazine next "he cant...he cant find out that I'm pregnant with your baby." And kylo stopped, his world stopped. his heart constricted painfully and his head began to hurt...he stood there in the dark like a statue.

When Hux opened the door for Bazine a very strong hard punch flew unto his face. Hux fell backwards his body hit the wall. He was cupping his face his mouth spitting blood. Bazine shrieked in horror and looked at the assailant, Kylo Ren stood tall his face was painted with rage. He took hux by the collar and was about to punch him again but Bazine stopped him, she was hugging his chest begging him to stop "please Kylo stop it please...don't hurt him..." Kylo let him go and Hux sat weakly on the floor his face bloody and bruised " how could you Hux, you were my bestfriend.I asked you to take care of my girlfriend not sleep with her...I trusted you!" He shouted. Hux looked at him his eyes stern "I am sorry but she was very lonely Ren, after you left her for your tour her mother died and she was grieving...you were not here and you dont know the shit she had gone through these past few months because you were very busy that you only seldom make a call."  
"But that doesnt give you the right to sleep with her!" Kylo bellowed  
"But it happened and Im sorry..." Hux countered.  
The two men looked at each other murderously, Bazine was crying while holding unto Ren. Eventually, Kylo took off Bazine's hold of him and walked out the hall. Bazine tried to take his hand but he told her to stop and he walked off again leaving a sobbing Bazine and bloody Hux. There were people who had watched the drama from afar but none of them dared to interrupt, they were afraid of Kylo's wrathful expression and presence.  
He went to Phasmas, his publisher, editor and other best friend. He was very drunk and a mess and had asked Phasma to let him stay for a couple of days. Phasma who seemed all knowing of everything permitted.

He never went home to their shared apartment. All of his things were delivered to him by Phasma. She took it all from his and Bazines apartment. She told him Bazine was not there too, Ren just nodded and went back to his room. He was heart broken, too hurt to even finish his next novel which was all about true love conquers all. His pen and manuscript lay untidily in the table.  
~~~~  
The wedding ceremony had ended, the bride and groom had already sealed their first kiss as husband and wife. The wedding reception was on the top view of the hotel overlookitng the city of Coruscant. As everyone shower the couple with flowers, best wishes and applauses, Kylo just stood there and watched as the couple made their way out of the chapel. He cant do this anymore....its too painful...and so he left unnoticed...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful Saturday morning...

Rey was happily sorting out the plates and dishes from the vacated tables.She was humming and everytime the bell hanging on the door rings and a costumer comes in at the diner she works with, she greets them with her best smile.  
Maz's Diner is pretty well known in the small town of Takodana. They offer the best coffee, pastries, breakfast and dinner meals in town. Other people would even take the two hour drive just to eat at this place such as the people of DQar. The place is always packed but Rey enjoys taking orders, serving the costumers, greeting and saying goodbye to them. Most of all, she enjoys working with Maz and the crew.

"You're especially very happy today dear?" Little old Maz inquired peering curiously through her thick rimmed spectacles. "Im always happy Maz." Rey smiled at the little woman. "Yes but today is different.....you finally got yourself a boyfriend?" Maz had asked teasingly as she was working on the register. "Well, its payday and remember that book i was talking about?" Rey squeaked excitedly..." Which book? You've mention a lot." The little woman teased again which made Rey chuckle. "Its Prince Shooting Star by my ever favorite author Kylo Ren." She replied "Finn's Bookstore finally got a copy and i cant wait to get one later...im so inlove with his works and i cant wait to read this one. I've heard its the best from his other novel I'm so excited." She babbled as she was taking the tray with bacon and eggs in the counter to its owner.Maz shook her head and suppressed a laugh, ah if she only knew whose son that author is, she thought to herself.

The bell chimed and a tall, handsome looking old man wearing a leather brown jacket entered the Diner. Well speak of the Devil, "Han Solo!" Maz called out. All eyes went to the man by the door. "Hello Maz..."Han had greeted awkwardly. "Han!" Rey dashed to Han and gave him a tight hug. "Hello Kid." Han pat Rey's back "hows my favorite mechanic?" Before Rey could reply a scruffy looking taller bearlike man emerged from the kitchen area wearing an apron and holding a spatula "so shes your favorite now?" The taller man's language was hardly understandable but Han and Rey understood him quite well. "Well Chewie your my best mechanic she my favorite" Han said undoubtedly to the taller man, Rey just giggled. "Why are you here Han?Leia kicked you out again?" Maz taunted as THan sat by the counter. "Im gonna borrow your husband for a joyride and No, i wasn't kicked out...never again."Han replied defensively while the little woman snorted.  
"where Are we going?" Chewie had asked crossing his arms on his chest. "Coruscant..." Han paused for a moment "Ben got into trouble with the authorities, started a fight took down some guys in a club...he's currently in jail, Leia asked me to take him home." He sighed nervously. "Well, he's your son alright" Maz pointed out while Chewie shook his head chuckling to himself, Han Solo grinned at the two couple.  
~~~~~  
For Rey, this is the third time she had heard about Han and Leia's son Ben. The first time he had heard about him it was from Leia. After Luke had found an orphan struggling Rey on the desert town of Jakku, She was immediately taken to Leia. She was fifteen years old then thin and malnourished. She was working in a scrapyard owned by a certain Unkar Plutt, A neigbor. The man was terrible and hates kids and would usually throw them out once he finds them scavenging in his yard but since Rey was really good at finding usable car parts and had self studied to fix things, she was exempted and was given a job but then the money he would give her was less and just enough to feed her once or luckily, twice a day. She was so happy when Luke found her. Luke had introduced himself as a former student of his grandfather, a teacher to her father and her official Godfather. Sadly he just recently found out that his student along with his wife died on an accident near Jakku 10 years ago which left Rey orphaned. If only he had known years earlier he would've taken Rey away immediately. When Rey met Leia, it was the first time in memory she had felt the care and love of a mother. Leia was happy the first time she saw Rey and had her taken a bath right away and fed her. Leia bought her clothes and dresses and Rey was pretty shy about it since its the first time she's gonna wear something beautiful and that someone is actually buying it for her. She didn't bring any clothes with her when Luke took her but she brought with her her favorite two worn looking books she had found in the scrapyard years before and both books were written by Kylo Ren. Luke home tutored her and she was given a nice room in Leia's house, she was to live with her until she turns 18 and ready to live by herself. Later on she was introduced to Chewie, a long time family friend and Han, Leia's husband who is a former race car driver and happens to own a wonderful car called millennium falcon and also seems to appear and disappear anywhere. Rey and Han clicked immediately because they both love cars and racing. She was the luckiest girl in the world she thought, she had found a mother to Leia and a father to Han and Luke was the best teacher and godfather she could ever ask. Her life was now happy yet there is a shadow lurking on her new happy life. The lanky boy with big ears and dark hair on the photographs and on the wall, Ben...ever since she lived with Leia she had not seen this boy personally or even heard his name thats why she got so interested with him more when Leia opened up the topic about Ben one evening. "I wonder how's Ben?.." Leia had said out of the blue, they were having dinner that night and Han was home too. Han looked at his wife woefully and had stopped chewing. "I missed him Han, very much" Leia said sadly. " we all do Sweetheart..."Han had reached for his wife's hand, comforting her. Rey looked at them both curious, sensing Rey's eyes on them Leia looked at the girl and smiled "maybe he would've stayed if he met you earlier Rey, he loves reading books just like you...and your such a darling too, he might've been happy having a younger sister."Leia said softly and Han chuckled "you know we could have given him a younger sibling or maybe we could still..." Han wiggled his eyebrows and Leia snorted slapping his hand away "you were an idiot Han and still is."  
"Oh but you still loved me despite being an idiot." Han said smugly and Leia rolled her eyes.Rey just laughed at the both of them enjoying and treasuring the moment.  
~~~~~~  
"When will you be leaving for Coruscant?" Rey had asked Han after busting out some dishes in the vacated table. "Right now kidr, no time to waste...he might get into more trouble." Han explained while sipping some coffee, Rey just nodded. For some reason Rey was anxious to meet Han and Leia's only child and son. She wonders what kind of a person Ben is...is he like Han? Funny and adventurous or like Leia elegant and smart. But since he's in jail maybe he's a trouble maker or he could be kind like his parents. Well, whatever he is Rey is very curious to meet him. When Han and Chewie finally said their goodbye Rey's thoughts linger on Ben Solo but when Maz had called her and gave her her salary for the month, her thoughts of Ben Solo was lost and was replaced by Kylo Ren's novel Prince Shooting Star.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Friday night.

Its been six days already since he ditched the wedding reception. Kylo was supposed to make a speech for the newly married couple but he cowed or was it because of jealousy or maybe he haven't really moved on, the feeling was jumbled. He was in a night club drinking away his sorrow and drowning them in loud music.  
There were scantily dressed girls in the club flirting with men just by looking at them. If he was still like before he met Bazine he might have flirted and took one or two of them in his flat or in a motel. It would have been a great threesome...but he changed...she changed him. She made him realize that life is not all about yolo, beer and sex but for something much more greater. He was loved and he loved and it was wonderful but now its hurting him inside, draining him empty.  
  
His phone buzzed again, its been buzzing since the wedding day and he haven't opened the messages or returned the calls. He looked at his phone, Phasma texted him again..." Where are you?" But he didn't reply.  
_Sorry Phas not right now, i cant write anymore_ he thought to himself.  
Kylo was cradling his beer, his head laying in the bar counter top when suddenly someone bump him from behind spilling half the beer all over his chest.  
"What the fuck!?" He hissed and turn around to see the perpetrator. The man who had bump him was on his feet and had a bloody nose, he's in a fight. His opponent a much larger man was being stopped by a girl. Kylo laughed. _This looks familiar_ he mused. The larger man despite the girls effort to break the fight strode menacingly towards the other guy who was now standing wobbly near Kylo. The bigger man took the other by the collar, the girl slip in between to separate them " please stop, James stop it now!" The girl commanded the larger guy " move away, Steph I'm gonna break this bastards bones". He gritted. The other man brushed the blood that was coming out his nose "you don't own her James, so you really don't have a say about me sleeping with her." The man called James lunges towards the other shoving the girl aside. Kylo who was looking at the sidelines was shaking his head laughing while drinking his left over beer. Some guys went over the two to break the fight off and the two were throwing threats at each other. Kylo, very drunk and out of his mind called out on the other two "Hey you two idiots stop fighting over a girl who cant keep her pussy to herself."... The girl who was the cause of the fight turned and looked at Kylo infuriatingly. "what? Just telling the truth babe.we both know your just playing with these two morons" Kylo goaded while taking a swig from his beer.

When he felt that he might pass out anytime soon Kylo decided it was time to go home. His head was spinning and he was walking in zigzags. when he almost reach the exit, a pair of large hands pulled him back by the shoulder.  
Adjusting his eyes Kylo was facing the large man from earlier called James. He was big, not as tall as him but there were muscles, must be a weight lifter He thought.  
"is this the rude guy Steph?" He heard James who was snow gripping his jacket. "Yes love, thats him...he called you an idiot and called me a slut." The woman answered who was standing behind James.  
Kylo laughed and stared at her "i didn't say you were a slut babe, i said you cant keep your pussy to yourself..." And he shift his gaze toward James "and yes, i did say your an idiot..."  
Without warning a hard blow landed on his face....he staggered a little but didn't fell. The guy hit him in the left corner of his mouth, he could taste something metallic but not so painful..not yet.Without thinking much and due to instinct and reflexes Kylo lunge towards his attacker grab him by the waist and threw aside then pinning him and elbow smashed him. There were screams and probably cheers, Kylo really couldn't make it out because the music was also loud,as the two of them wrestle in the ground punching, pinning and choking each other. Moments later someone tried to break them off but accidentally they also punched the guys that tried to help them and the brawl continues, only this time there are lots of guys to punch.

Kylo has no idea how he ended in Jail when he woke up. All he could remember was his world was spinning and he was choking someone and his head hurt a lot. He can also feel a stinging pain in his mouth and all over his body. He tried to stand up but his body refuses to cooperate and it was aching all over the place.  
"Your finally awake huh, asshole.." It was James his opponent, he was sitting in a corner sharing a room with him.he was bruised all over his face, an open wound on his forehead and he can also see some bruises in his muscled arm.... _great_ Kylo thought bitterly.  
"Your not so bad a fighter, and here i thought I'm stronger because I'm bigger" James said bitterly. "I did jiu jitsu before and served in the marines...well used to" kylo said and the other man nodded while looking at him taking a seat on the opposite bench. "No offense man but why do you keep her if she sleeps or flirts with others guys?" Kylo asked seriously his brow furrowed. James chuckled and sighed "because i love her...no matter what she is or did...i just love her and want her around."  
Kylo gave him the "are you serious" expression and the other man just laughed. "Seems like you have it rougher given your very drunk and ready to die last night"  
Now it was Kylo's turn to laugh..." Tends to happen when your fiancé got pregnant and wedded to your bestfriend" James said an "Oh" and nodded understandingly. The two men were silent which Kylo was thankful for because his mouth hurt. Later on, James was released and behind bars Kylo saw the woman named Steph cradling his face and inspecting his body with a worried look. _Stupid love_...Kylo was now alone in his cell, he was tired and hurt and shut his eyes for a moment.

"Mr. Kylo Ren?"  
Kylo opened his sleepy eyes and a female police officer is holding the cell door open. Its been two days already since the brawl incident.  
"Your released" she had said.  
Kylo stood and went out the cell, he saw Phasma waiting for him in the police desk, her face grim.  
"Hey phas.." Kylo tried to smile but failed "what took you so long"'. Phasma sighed "Ren, you have to stop this...your ruining your career...your life...good thing no one recognized you on that club thanks for looking like a mess but we are worried about you...she is worried about you." Phasma said upsettingly and Kylo bitterly laughed "She's worried? Am i suppose to be happy about that?" He gritted.  
Phasma hung her head in defeat "you know, they were looking for you at the reception and even now, they keep on asking me if how are you? I cant keep telling them that your fine when your like this." Phasma pointed the whole of him.  
"Well, tell them not to worry about me anymore and to forget about me. Tell them to be happy" he snap and strode off past Phasma and out the holding area. When he got out the building two tall figures where already waiting for him. He halted.  
"Ben.." Han Solo step towards him and stop just a meter away.  
"Why are you here?" Kylo asked in confusion but before Han could answer Phasma answered him who had just gotten out the building.  
"I called your mother and she told me your father will pick you up" Kylo looked at her incredulously, then Phasma added "your on retirement mode unless you can write and finish yourgoddamn manuscript, for the meantime go home and heal. Just comeback when your human and well again." He walk pass Kylo "Mr. Solo, Mr. Chewbacca...please take care of him." Phasma bowed on the two old men and walk to her car.  
"She's sassy." Han said in awe while Kylo snorted.  
"I've heard about what happened..."  
"Don't..." Kylo cut off "i don't wanna talk about it" _especially with you who wouldn't understand_ he thought.  
Han just nodded "your things are in the car , your editor handed it to us"  
"Nice of her." Kylo looked resentful. He sat on the backseat while the two older men are on the front. Before they drove off Han turns to his son "Ben...we'll be with you all the way...remember that, we will always be there for you."  
Ben looked at his dad, his face tired and bruised eventually he nodded and closed his eyes. _I want to be free of this pain..._

 

 


End file.
